Livvie Dwyer: The Vampire's Half Sister
by UrMyAdonis1901
Summary: Livvie Dwyer, a successful, loved Disney channel actress and wonder singer. Phil and Renee's daughter, and also the sister of Bella Cullen. What will happen when Livvie visits the Cullens for a while to get to know her mystery of an older sister?
1. Chapter 1: An Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight_. However, Livvie, and her storyline are ALL MINE! (:

* * *

It's been nearly 18 years since the Volturi tried to destroy my family. It's been nearly 18 years since my mother married Phil. However, it's been sixteen years since my mother gave birth to her second child, my half-sister: Olivia Sophia Dwyer.

I remember the day my mother called me and told me she was pregnant. Then again, how could I forget? After all, I _was_ a vampire now….

_I was sitting with Edward and Renesmee in Carlise and Esme's living room. Emmett was watching a football game, Jasper was playing chess with Carlise, and Rosalie and Alice were in the kitchen with Esme discussing the plans for our new home in Alaska. _

_"Bella? Phone's for you!" I heard Alice call from the kitchen. I found that rather odd the phone hadn't – _

_Riiiinnnggg!_

_Okay, then. I got up and answered the phone politely. "Hello? This is Bella speaking."_

_"Bella!" I knew exactly who it was. "It's your mother! Bella I miss you so much! I wish you would come down and visit me sometimes. Have you forgotten about me? That's it! You have forgotten about me have you?! You –"_

"_Mom," I cut her off. "I haven't forgotten you. I just haven't been able to, er – I haven't had any time lately. I'm sorry." I really was sorry. Sure, my mom had Phil, but we had a good relationship, she was my best friend. It's hard keeping secrets from her._

_I heard her sigh with relief. "Oh, okay then. I feel better." Suddenly, her voice took on a rather…nervous, excited tone. Almost as if she were bursting with happiness, but afraid of my reaction._

_"Yes, mom?" I replied sounding suspicious._

_"I have something to tell you. There's no easy way to put it, and I don't want to beat around the bush. I'm pregnant!" She squealed as she said the word "pregnant." Rose, Alice and Esme had returned from the kitchen at that exact moment, and knowing my family could hear my conversation, they all looked up at me shocked._

_I couldn't speak. Every nerve in me had shut down. I could distantly hear my mother's voice saying, "Bella? Bella, are you there? Is everything okay?" I just couldn't respond. Edward lifted Renesmee from her spot on his lap and placed her gently beside him. He turned towards me looking at me nervously. He was about to say something when suddenly, the corner of my mouth twitched…upward._

"_MOM! This is amazing! How far along are you? Do you know what you're having? How's Phil taking all of this?!" I had long been up out of my seat. My family started smiling; Rose looked a little uncomfortable and ran out of the house. Emmett sighed and followed after her._

_My mom gave me all the details, telling me the baby was due sometime around the week of Christmas. I had the slightest feeling he or she would come the day of Christmas! Nine months later, it turns out I was right. My baby sister, Livvie, had been born. _

My mother had kept me updated with every single aspect of Livvie's life, as I do with Renesmee. As it turns out, Livvie is very talented for her age. From she was two, she was a born performer. When she turned, seven, singing became a prominent detail in her everyday life. One day, my mother had called excitedly telling me Livvie had been "discovered" by a talent scout. She said she was playing and singing along with Livvie in the park, when a man came up to her, gave her a card, and told her if she was interested, he could make Livvie a star. My mother was very proud.

Renee called, and over the span of Livvie's childhood, she had been to numerous auditions, signed with one agent (didn't want two), and had even landed a few commercials, print ads, and minor roles on television. On Livvie's fifteenth birthday, her big break had come. She was going to be featured on a new show on…the Disney Channel.

* * *

Hi, guys!

Hope you liked this one. Let me know what you think of it so far, please?

I promise, chapters will be longer...this is similar to the prolouge of a story.

Thanks for taking the time to read! .Love.

Xoxo,

Dani ;D


	2. Chapter 2: How It All Began

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight (unfortunately). But I do own Livvie and Skylar! And they're pretty fun... Also, I have no association with any celebrities, or television shows, products, sites mentioned in this story. A lot of this story is _based off of_ the Disney Channel career of Demi Lovato. Sadly, I don't know her... but I'm a huge fan! 33**

**

* * *

**Mom, M-Mom! You can stop now"

My mom, Renee, was currently pinching my cheeks, trying to get them to look a bit rosier. "I just don't understand why you don't have a nice, constant flush to your face like…your…sister," she said between pinches to my face. Ah, the horror.

We were currently in a limo, on our way to an award show where I was to present an award… duh. I'd been in the entertainment business most of my life. It wasn't until recently though, that I'd finally found my big break. I managed to make it big on the Disney Channel. Before, I was part of a five minute (between the break kind of thing) show known as _As the Bell Rings_. After that, I'd earned a role on the movie Camp Rock, and ever since then, I've become pretty popular. I've made two music albums – not including the Camp Rock Soundtrack- I've toured with the Jonas Brothers, and I'm now starring on my own show, _Sonny with a Chance_. One thing I still have yet to do: Meet my sister, Isabella Marie Swan…or Bella Cullen.

"Geez, Mom. Sorry I'm not like my perfect, gorgeous, all-around wonderful sister. You know? The one I _haven't even met!_" I mumbled. The nerves and face pinching were starting to get to me.

My mom stopped pinching my face, and just held it. She looked at me, her eyes full of remorse. She sighed. "Livs, honey. I'm sorry. It's just, I miss her. Last time I saw your sister was years ago!" She let go of my face and grasped both of my hands. "You know how special you are to me. I'm sorry if I keep comparing you to Bella. You'll be able to meet her someday, I promise. And when you do, I'm sure you'll be the best of friends! She even has a daughter, you know that!"

Ah, yes. My all-too-perfect niece, Renesmee, to go along with my all-too-perfect sister, Bella. Don't get me wrong, I would love to meet her and her family, definitely! It's just—I've always felt left out. The most interaction I've ever gotten from my sister and her family were a couple emails, some letters, pictures of Renesmee, and once or twice a year Mom would get a phone call (during the times when I was usually busy). I felt like I'd never get to be a part of my sister's life… like she didn't want me to be.

"Yeah, Mom, I know. She's a real jewel. Too bad we've never met," I mumbled. I pulled my hands out of her grasp, and sat sideways on the leather seat to face her. I attempted to make my face come off as curious. "Mom, don't you think it's a bit unfair that they get to see me every day on television and in magazines, while I may never get to see them?"

My mom was just about to answer when the limo driver announced our arrival. The red carpet was right outside our door, and as soon as the limo door opened, the cameras were flashing.

_After Party – 1:45 A.M._

The after party was fun! There were a lot of people there I thought I'd never meet such as, Sandra Bullock, Betty White, Adam Sandler, and Will Ferrell. My best friend, Selena Gomez was there, and my ex, Joe Jonas (Yes, we dated. It didn't last long though. We're better off as friends) had shown up with his brothers. The gang was all there, and we had a pretty good time. However, I had some interviews set up for tomorrow afternoon to promote Camp Rock 2, and if I wanted to catch any shut eye, I'd have to get home ASAP.

Luckily, the interviews didn't start until twelve tomorrow, so I'd be able to catch a good night's sleep, and have a couple hours to get ready.

I woke up the next morning shaken, but not with nerves for the interview—with fear. I had a nightmare the night before that I just couldn't seem to shake, and I couldn't help but think it was about my sister…

_I was in the middle of a wide field surrounded by trees, and above the skies were a dangerous gray. It was hard to tell if it was going to rain, or if it already had, but the skies were still violently rumbling, so my guess was it hadn't yet. In front of me, emerging from the forests, were eight beautiful beings, each one moving quickly and gracefully. They stopped about ten feet away from me. There was a woman with dark brown hair flowing just below her shoulders, was holding hands with man with the strangest hair color… kind of a coppery color. I wasn't sure if he was a brunette or redhead, but whatever. They appeared to be in their late teens, but still as gorgeous as all the others. There was something about them that screamed, "Supernatural."_

_The woman stepped out in front of all the others, her golden eyes shining bright, and her smile soft. As she stepped towards me, emerging from the forest to my left were wolves, giant wolves. They all stopped as soon as the woman reached me. They, too, were about ten feet away. The woman held her hand out to me, still smiling. I reached out to grasp her hand, and as soon as I did her cold, marble hand grasped mine roughly, effectively breaking it. I feel to my knees, gasping in pain, my hand still in hers. When I looked up into her eyes, they were no longer gold and kind, but black and dangerous. Her smile transformed into a cynical smirk. The wolves to my left howled, and the mysterious beings behind her all laughed like maniacs. She pulled me to my feet, tilted my neck to the side and right as she was going to bite me..._

That's when I woke up. Well, more like shot out of bed drenched in sweat and panting for breath. As much I wanted to know what happened to me in the end, I'm glad it ended when it did. I couldn't shake the feeling the person (or _thing_) that was going to attack me was… Bella. Strange, I didn't even know what she looked like.

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt a 95 lb. blur hit me with full speed. I felt all of the air _whoosh_ out of my body as I fell back onto my pillow. The blur stood up in the bed almost as soon as it'd hit me, and started jumping up and yelling in a sickly sweet voice, "Liv, Liv, LIVSTER! Wakey, wakey, time for pancakeys!" Of course. Who else would know that silly song I sang when I was a tot, other than my best friend, Skylar Brandon.

Before I was landing serious roles in the entertainment industry, I'd been working on local ads, and small campaigns in my home state of Florida. This was waaay before we moved out to Cali. My mom took me in to shoot a commercial for some new toy on the market, and who else would be the director of the shoot than Skylar's dad? Skylar's mother was also part of the crew, only she dealt with hair and makeup. Guess that's who Skylar get her sense of fashion from… It was on that set I met Skylar (since she was the other kid in the commercial). We really hit it off that day, which wasn't too hard considering we were both ten at the time. After that commercial, we became inseparable, nothing would tear us apart. Although with the way her elbow was now crushing into my side (guess she thought it would be a good idea to "cannonball" onto me in the bed…), I wished someone WOULD get her off of me!

"Skye. Skye! SKYLAR AINSLEY BRANDON! Get off of me this second!" She quickly scrambled off of me.

"Oh, Livvie! I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?" She pouted.

I glared.

"Oh, come, Livs! I didn't _mean _to hurt you. Quit being such a baby."

"Yeah, well you did. It hurt lot!"

"Livvie, I'm really, _really_ sorry…" I knew I shouldn't have looked her in the eyes, but I did. The moment I looked up, I the biggest, roundest pair of puppy dog eyes I'd ever seen. Skylar was what Hollywood called a "Baby-faced hottie." She wasn't an actress like me, she was a petite model. She and her mother also started their own clothing line. Skylar had round gray eyes framed by thick, long lashes that could bend anyone's will, a pixie-like nose, and pouty lips. Her complexion was light, but not pale (luckily we were both blessed since we could _tan_ without worrying about sunburn!), and she had light freckles sprinkled across her nose. Oh, and she was short- er, petite, 5'0" to be exact.

Once the puppy-dog eyes pulled you in, there was no escape.

I sighed, "Sure, Skye. It's fine. And what was that I heard about pancakes?" My stomach growled.

Skylar giggled. "Your mom has them ready for you downstairs. Oh! And your agent, Marge, is here, too. She's waiting on you to get ready for the first interview." I looked to my clock. _11:38 a.m. already?_ I thought. I thanked Skylar and got out of bed. After about ten minutes in the shower, I got out, wrapped myself in a towel, and took a seat at my vanity. I pulled my hair up into a neat, high ponytail and let the back air dry wavy. I gave my eyes a dramatic, smoky look, but without going all "_Taylor Momsen" _as Skylar had put it once. After a few strokes of mascara and a swipe of peach colored lip gloss, I pulled on the outfit Skylar laid out on my bed.

Today she'd gone with a preppy/nerdy (with some…boho?) look. It was an oversized plaid sweater with navy edges, and mid-thigh, skin tight crème colored dress. Luckily, the dress didn't look as, er- slutty, as one would believe. Some thigh high, gray wool socks and tan oxford shoes gave the look more of an innocent feel.

By the time I'd gotten downstairs, the clock read 12:27 p.m.

"G'morning, Pumpkin," My mom said from the stove.

"Morning, Squirt." My dad said from the kitchen table.

"Morning_ mi familia_," I replied. Marge waved at me from her place on the barstool by our counter. She pointed to her phone (which she was on), and rolled her eyes. _Your producer_, she mouthed. I nodded and blew her a kiss. I turned back to the table and kissed my dad on the cheek. "Hey, Pops. Long time no see!" My dad, Phil, had been in minor league baseball since before he and my mom were married. When I was three, he was signed to the _Boston Red Sox. _But because of the location, he often traveled to and from a lot, and with me having a demanding career as well, I enjoyed moments like these where I could just sit down and chat with him. But alas, these moments never do last long…

Just as my mom had placed a plate of chocolate chip pancakes in front of me, Marge grabbed my arm and began to lead me out of our home.

"We are running late for your first interview of the day!" She told me. "Sorry about this everyone, we'll see you later, kiss, kiss!" She yelled back to my family. She shoved me into the front seat of her Escalade, and we were off.

"Sorry about this, hon. I know how badly you wanted to eat those pancakes, but I've already called Lorraine (Marge's assistant) and told her to pick up your favorite from Starbucks: a mocha cappuccino with caramel, and a chocolate muffin." She grinned at me. I suppose I could forgive her.

"It's okay, Marge. I understand, really. You're just doing your job."

"Hey, kiddo is everything alright? You haven't been yourself recently. You've been kind of- boring lately. Or sad, that's what I meant, sad." I sighed. Was I that much of an open book?

"Actually, Marge, I haven't been too happy at all lately, It's just that-" I was going to tell her about my wanting to meet my sister, and my strange dream, when she held a finger and said, "Hold on." She pressed a button on her Bluetooth piece. The rest of the ride to the interview was spent with me looking out the window trying to ignore Marge's endless chatter.

_4:42 p.m._

Exhausted, and hungry, Marge and I headed out to a nearby café when we had finished all press calls for the day. Of course, I still had a promotional photo shoot to do after this, but that could wait until later tonight. Marge and I grabbed a table outside, ordered our drinks decided to talk for a bit.

"Hey, Livvie. About earlier, I'm sorry for cutting you off. What is it you were telling me? You know, the thing that's got you so down-in-the- dumps lately?"

"Well, to be frank, it's my sister."

"Your… sister? I didn't even know your had- Oh! Wait! The married one with the daughter, right?"

"Yes, M'am, that's the one."

"Then, what's the issue?"

"I haven't met her. Ever. At all. In my whole life! I don't even know what she looks like! All I know is that she lives in the U.K. with her husband's family, and that her daughter –or my niece- is my age."

"You say '_that's ALL I know'_ like it's a bad thing…" Marge mumbled.

"It IS a bad thing Marge! How is it that I've never met the person that shares the same mother as me! If I could at least _see_ her once, in person, I'd feel a bit better…" I trailed off.

Marge sighed. "Dollface, you're a teenage celebrity. You're one of THE most elite poster face children in America! It's not exactly easy to keep up with distant relatives, no matter how much you want to spend time with them. That's the price you pay for having this kind of career. Also, do you think they'd want to deal with paparazzi constantly hounding them just to get some information on you? I think not. Just let it go, love. Be grateful the paps have yet to find us, or that no one's recognized you." Amazing what a pair of oversized _Ray Bans_ can do for a person's identity…

I huffed. Marge was right. I should just be grateful rather than fuming about something that may never happen. Guess she had spoken too soon about not being recognized, because at that moment, a girl around my age walked up to our table and asked, "Y-you wouldn't h-happen to be L-l-livvie Dw-wyer, would you?" I looked at Marge, and she seemed to have read the panic on my face, even with the _Ray Bans _on. The girl seemed to have taken this little exchange as a conformation and suddenly shrieked, "OMG! IT'S REALLY YOOOU! I'M, LIKE, ONE OF YOU **BIGGEST** FANS! I TOTALLY LOVELOVELOOOOOVE YOU!" She was jumping up and down so fast, I almost got whiplash just looking as her.

The café soon broke out in chaos. Everyone pulled out their cell phones and cameras, hoping to get a photo opportunity with one of Hollywood's very own. The paparazzi seemed to have come out of nowhere, and then their camera lights started going off, and the voices in the café just got louder and louder. I felt as if I were going to pass out. Everything that went down afterwards happened quickly. Marge was pulling me back to the Escalade with one of the café's security guards leading her when a rabid fan grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me back towards the crowd. I lost my step, and went hurling towards the ground. My head hit hard against the cement of the sidewalk, and the last thing I remember seeing were the flashing lights, and Marge looking over me, scared as hell, screaming into her cell phone. Then, all I saw was darkness.

What woke me up later was a blinding headache. That, and the sounds of hushed voices speaking quickly to one another. My eyes felt kind of sticky and gross, so it was hard to open them, but I did eventually. I heard a distinct beeping noise off to my right side, but my vision was still blurred with sleep. I tried to lift my arm to rub my eyes, but felt something pull at my arm. _Shit_, I thought. _That kind of hurt… by the way, where the hell am I?_ I figured I wasn't going to be able to rub my eyes, so I settled with blinking them a couple of times. The voices spoke a little louder. I recognized them, but was still too confused to place a name.

"I think she's waking up."

"No duh, of course she's waking up!"

"What was that, young lady?"

"Sorry, Mom…"

I felt a big, warm hand touch my forehead as if feeling for a fever.

"Heya, Squirt. You up yet?"

"Honey, give her some time to adjust."

"This is NOT good! What am I going to tell her producer? He was furious about the photo shoot being cancelled, and now THIS. Those damn paps…!"

The voices kept talking, and my vision soon came into focus. I recognized Skylar and her mother, Mrs. Brandon, my mom and dad, and Marge all in what looked like a tiny hospital room. I turned my head to the source of the beeping noise and saw what looked to be one of those heart rate thingies they have on _House_. When I tried to sit up, everyone rushed over to the tiny bed, and the thing that pulled at my arm earlier pulled again. I looked down and saw a needle pushed into the crease of my arm. _Well now, isn't that lovely?_

"M-mom?" I spoke, but my voice was still raspy from sleep. "Where am I?"

My mom rushed up to my bed. "You're at the hospital, honey. Do you remember anything?"

I tried to think back to earlier today. "All I remember is being recognized by some girl at a café with Marge… why? What happened to me?" I was starting to panic. Everyone else seemed to notice too, because my beeping machine (as I was now calling it), was starting to speed up quickly.

"_Shh, shh_. Calm down, baby girl." My dad came up behind my mother. "You fell, Squirt. A fan grabbed onto your arm, and you fell and hit your head against the ledge of the sidewalk. You were out for about two days…"

"TWO DAYS?" I shot upright, quickly regretting it. I winced in pain and my parents coaxed me to lie back down. I was thoroughly confused. "I was out two whole days? It only feels like a couple of minutes… hours at the most!"

"I know, honey, I know. And I refuse to let you work in this condition!" My mother said and shot a glare at Marge. "At all." She looked back at me. "And I'm sick of these creepy paparazzi characters following you around, nonstop! They're such stalkers, seriously. So I'm sending you away for a while to get some peace and quiet, away from the glitz and the glamour. I want you to live a normal life for the next year. No interviews, no photo shoots, no performing, no Disney, no nothing! Especially, the paps! None at all!"

"B-but, Mom. What do you mean? I can't just get up and leave! I'm the star of a freaking DISNEY show, kids are going to recognize me no matter where I go!"

My parents looked at each other and smiled. "We know, hon. And we've worked something out with your sister…"

"Bella? You called _Bella_? For what? What are you trying to tell me?"

Their grins just got bigger. "You're going to spend some time with your sister, Liv," my dad said. "You're going to London." It was at that moment I passed out… again.

A few days later I was out of the hospital, and Skylar, Marge, and my parents were able to come as far as to the gate with me. Skylar was currently crushing me in a surprisingly strong hug for such a small person.

"OMGOSH, LIVSTER! I can't believe you'll be gone ALL of JUNIOR YEAR! This was supposed to be our year!" She was practically in tears. I was pretty close myself…

"Aw, Skye…" was all I could say. I was beginning to sniffle. I can't believe I was going to live in London for a whole year! This was like some amazing exchange program, only I'd be living with my sister… the one person I've wanted to meet my whole life.

"I'm going to come and visit you during each holiday! I can't wait for next August already. Then you will be back, and we can have fun in the SUN and not the RAIN! Now, just remember to pair all of your clothes correctly, I won't be there to help you out. You've always managed to handle your makeup fairly well…" she continued to ramble on and started fussing with my hair.

Skylar had given me something fairly simple to wear today. My hair was loose and I had a gold, thin wire head band on. I had my usual smoky makeup on, and some lip gloss. I was wearing a white lace shirt with three-quarter sleeves, and skinny greenish-gray cargo pants. My boots were military style, dark gray, high heeled and velvety. I had a simple, small russet shoulder bag as my carry on with my parka on my arm.

I held up my hand to her face and she immediately stopped talking. "I'll miss you, too, Skye." My smile was watery, and soon tears were falling freely as she pulled me in for another hug, sobbing into my shoulder. I released her after a good five minutes, and promised to _ooVoo_ her as soon as I reached "home."

Next, I went up to Marge. She simply broke into tears, and hugged me, saying she was sorry for everything that happened, and that I deserved some rest. I thanked her and told her it wasn't her fault. Once we finished hugging, her cell rang. She smiled and excused herself with one last goodbye.

Next were my parents. My mother and father. _Mis padres. _I would miss them tremendously. They've done everything and more for me, and this has to be one of the kindest, most amazing things they've ever done. I'd just found my cool when my mother grabbed on to me tightly, sobbing. I lost it, and started crying uncontrollably again. My eyes would look horrible if I kept this up… My dad simply brought us both in his arms.

"Sweetheart, I want you to be save, and email me, call me, _Skype/ooVoo_- whatever the heck that is! Just keep in touch," She whispered into my ear. She pulled away, hands still on my shoulder, my dad moving behind her. "Say 'Hi' to Bells for me, okay?"

I nodded, "Sure thing, Mom. "

"See ya, Squirt." My dad flicked my forehead playfully.

"Ow!" I giggled. Skylar went to stand next to my parents. "Don't worry, I'll take care of them," she laughed. I laughed, too. When I was sure they would all be okay without me, I turned and started to head out towards the terminal. With one last looks over my shoulder, I said goodbye to the life of an actress, and hello to on full year of just being _normal_, and living with _normal_ people. Or so I thought…

* * *

**A/N: Okay… So I know it's been MONTHS, and I'm sorry! To those of you who have still put this story on alert in good faith—thank you! It's because of these alerts why I didn't just give up. -.- You guys have given me purpose! Lol. Anywhoooo, I'm thinking of making a story for Ouran High School Host Club (wasn't chap. 81 just the cutest thing!)… but I don't want to take on two projects and not be able to finish them. Depending on how many people review this, and how many favorites/reviews I get- that will determine everything I guess. Soooo, thanks for having faith in me! I'll do my best to upload more often. 3 xoxo. **

**PS- If there are any grammatical/spelling errors, I'm sorry! I've reread this story three times, so that's just a lack of concentration on my part. Any willing Betas would be welcomed! ily, all!**

**PPS- All clothing descriptions will be on my page. 33  
**


End file.
